Conventionally, a recording device which records information data such as image data or the like on an optical disk such as a DVD (digital versatile disk) or the like is known. Further, a multi-layer type optical disk in which the recording capacity thereof is increased by providing plural record/playback (or recording/reproducing) layers per one optical disk has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-212561 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,614).
Here, with respect to the optical disk having the plural recording/reproducing layers as just described, it is assumed that, in case of recording continuous information data over the plural recording/reproducing layers, the recording layer on which the information data is recorded is transitioned from a first recording layer to a second recording layer.
Even in this case, a method of temporarily storing in a memory the information data input during a recording layer transition period and then recording the stored information data to the second recording layer of the optical disk after the end of the recording layer transition period is proposed.
However, it is assumed that, in the state that, after the end of the recording layer transition period, the information data input during the recording layer transition period is being stored immediately after restart of the recording, a write error occurs by displacement of an optical pickup due to a contingent accident or the like.
In such a case, it is necessary to also temporarily store also the information data input during a time period from the recording stop caused by the error to restart of the recording after recovery from the error. For this reason, there is a probability that, depending on a memory capacity, an amount of the information data to be stored in the memory exceeds the relevant memory capacity, whereby there is a fear that the recording data is missing.
On the contrary, it may happen that the write error occurs due to displacement of the optical pickup and then transition of the recording layer occurs in the optical disk immediately after the restart of the recording.
Also, in this case, there is a probability that, depending on a memory capacity, an amount of the data to be stored in the memory exceeds the relevant memory capacity, whereby there is a fear that the recording data is missing.